The present disclosure relates to user experience, and more specifically, to tracking user interaction with an application.
Eye tracking technologies may measure either a point of gaze or the motion of an eye relative to a user's head. Eye tracking technologies including devices such as eye trackers which measure eye positions and eye movement. Some eye trackers may function by using video images from which the relevant eye position is extracted. A wide variety of disciplines may use eye tracking techniques, including cognitive science, psycholinguistics, human-computer interaction, marketing research, and medical research.